


Radiance

by holystardown



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, maybe? i don't really know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holystardown/pseuds/holystardown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Yifan, Joonmyun was everything. Everything beautiful, everything good, everything he could ever really need. And then... it gets ripped away so easily he doesn't even have time to blink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure what this is since it took a HUGE turn from where i intended it to go. i'd like to know you guys' theories/interpretations though :3

The world tilts a little too much whenever Joonmyun decides to stand anywhere close to Yifan. Trees would shift colors; the very air around him would sparkle. Beautiful things happened. 

There was a time that Yifan could recall figments of light dancing in Joonmyun’s freshly cut hair, tiny crystalline hands weaving through each strand and caressing them until they bathed his hair in brilliant hues of gold and copper while Joonmyun just smiled and smiled and smiled. Somewhere behind them, a muttered “oh my God Kris-hyung your face is disgusting stop” got lost in the whirlwinds of Joonmyun’s absolute radiance and floated off to be ignored with the rest of the world. Nothing could touch them here- not with Joonmyun shining and shimmering and so so beautiful. 

But Joonmyun’s smile was fading. Jongdae’s hands were reaching out to pull the older man away and the iridescent edges of complacency were twisting and molding into something black and fowl before Yifan could do anything to stop it. 

The crystals shattered, jagged edges hurling themselves through the air to slice open Yifan’s outstretched arms. Joonmyun’s beautiful smile twisted into a grimace of pain as tears streamed down his cheeks and cries of agony tore their way from his throat. Yifan reached out his bloody hands to pull Joonmyun back, but they passed straight through his chest without even a hint of resistance. 

The light was suddenly blinding. The quiet laughter morphed into ear-shattering screams. He couldn’t see anymore- couldn’t hear- couldn’t feel. Darkness swallowed him whole and the world kept tilting and tilting and tilting until his feet lost their grip and slipped off the edge.

Joonmyun was gone. 

The last of the light flashed in front of his eyes before going out completely, and suddenly Yifan was very, very alone.


End file.
